Eksistensi Tertinggi
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Karena Sakata Gintoki memiliki banyak arti untuk Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura. Dan karena Sakata Gintoki adalah alasan itu sendiri.


Eksistensi Tertinggi

 _Disclaimer:_ Gintama adalah milik Hideaki Sorachi.

 _Rating:_ T

 _Summary:_ Karena Sakata Gintoki memiliki banyak arti untuk Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura. Dan karena Sakata Gintoki adalah alasan itu sendiri.

* * *

Yorozuya itu Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, dan Kagura—juga anjing besar bernamakan Sadaharu. Tapi, sejujurnya, kalau boleh dibilang, Sakata Gintoki adalah eksistensi tertinggi dari Yorozuya. Atensi terbesar selalu tertanam untuknya. Dan kalau boleh dibilang lagi, Sakata Gintoki adalah tonggak utama bagi Yorozuya.

Karena Sakata Gintoki adalah 'rumah'.

Tapi Sakata Gintoki bukanlah rumah yang digambarkan sebagai bangunan kokoh beratap yang menampung penghuninya dari segala cuaca. Sakata Gintoki adalah 'rumah' yang berbeda. Sakata Gintoki adalah tempat Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura menyerukannya sebagai tempat untuk kembali, tempat mereka selalu diterima, dan tempat berlindung dari segala kekacauan dunia.

Karena Sakata Gintoki adalah 'jalan'.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura terus menelusuri jejaknya. Tidak ada alasan bagi Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura tidak pernah mau keluar jalur. Sakata Gintoki adalah 'jalan' yang terus membimbing mereka, tidak peduli yang mereka lalui adalah kegelapan pekat. Sakata Gintoki adalah jalan, yang selalu menuntun mereka melewati kecacatan dunia.

Karena Sakata Gintoki adalah Sakata Gintoki.

Kalau kau berharap bahwa dia adalah orang yang patut dibanggakan, kau salah besar. Nyatanya, Sakata Gintoki hanyalah seorang laki-laki pemalas yang selalu menunggak hutang, menyukai makanan dan minuman manis meski kadar gulanya tinggi, orang yang sepertinya selalu tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikhawatirkan selain majalah JUMP, dan bahkan kedua anggota Yorozuya yang lain tidak ingat apakah mereka pernah digaji atau tidak. Figur Sakata Gintoki bahkan seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan hidup lagi.

Tapi Sakata Gintoki tidak pernah berubah. Selalu berusaha melindungi orang-orang yang berharga dengan dirinya dan tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk bertindak bodoh yang mungkin saja berbahaya. Yorozuya adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Tapi semua terasa lebih hidup karena ada Sakata Gintoki di dalamnya. Sakata Gintoki yang duduk sembarangan di meja kebesarannya dengan kedua kaki naik ke meja, ekspresi wajah malas luar biasa, dan telunjuknya yang menggali lubang hidungnya dengan bodoh.

Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dari itu. Melihat Sakata Gintoki di sana, dengan sinar matahari yang menimpa figurnya, selalu berhasil membuat Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura merasakan perasaan hangat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Bagi Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura yang selalu tidak bisa menemukan jawaban paling bagus mengapa mereka mau berdiri melengkapi sosok Sakata Gintoki yang seorang diri, keduanya memilih untuk terus bersama dengan Sakata Gintoki. Meski Sakata Gintoki terus menimbulkan masalah yang merepotkan, meski dunia berubah dan hancur, keduanya yakin sekali tidak akan kehilangan pegangan.

Karena Sakata Gintoki bersama keduanya. Orang yang akan selalu mengulurkan tangan agar keduanya tidak tersesat, orang yang tidak akan melangkahkan kaki jika keduanya kelelahan, orang yang akan selalu menawarkan punggungnya jika mereka jatuh dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi, orang yang rela berdiri di hadapan mereka dan terus bertarung, orang yang akan selalu bisa diandalkan, orang yang tidak akan pernah berubah, orang yang selalu berusaha begitu keras untuk menepati janji, dan orang yang akan terus menjadi alasan untuk keduanya.

Karena Sakata Gintoki adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu bisa bertahan dan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, meski dunia tidak berada di pihaknya, meski dia kehilangan sekutu, meski tangannya terlumuri darah, meski dunia hancur di hadapannya, meski bebannya memberat, dan meski tubuhnya meraung dengan keras karena luka yang begitu hebatnya. Sakata Gintoki bukanlah orang yang mengenal kata berhenti dan menyerah dalam hidupnya.

Dan karena Sakata Gintoki adalah kemutlakan bagi keduanya.

Maka, apalagi yang harus Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura cemaskan? Toh Sakata Gintoki ada bersama mereka dan Sakata Gintoki sendiri tidak akan pernah melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya terjatuh di belakang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mengingat bahwa ada Sakata Gintoki berdiri di antara mereka, rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

* * *

Fanfiksi pertama untuk fandom Gintama. Maaf jika ada kesalahan, baik salah ketik ataupun kesalahan lainnya. Mohon dikoreksi.

Salam,

Nairel R.


End file.
